I Won't See You Tonight Part I
by Littlethunder21
Summary: The past comes back to haunt a famous painter Inuyasha Matsumoto but will he make the same mistakes or will he finally have a chance to win back the one he thought he had lost forever.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I could come up with something as brilliant, Inuyasha and none of its characters belong to me. The title is the name of a song by Avenged Sevenfold and I do not own any of their lyrics so yeah. Not mine….

I Won't See You Tonight

**Prologue**

The Beginning of the End

**Sorrow sank deep inside my blood**

_Blood taints my hands, blood that should never have been spilt. My blood was supposed to have been the price not hers, never her._

**All the ones around me I cared for but most of all I loved**

He stood at the brink of a cliff unable to tear himself away from the sight of the powerful waves crashing repeatedly against the rock face but his thoughts turned ever darker as if the failing light caused the worst to come out in him, all the hidden demons he kept buried deep.

**But I can't see myself that way**

**Please don't forget me**

_It seems like just yesterday when I held her cold body in my arms. Her face had been forever serene in death. _

**No more left inside**

He had killed her and no matter how many times he replayed the facts in his head he was the one to blame. For centuries he had thought of how he could have changed what happened. How one glance, one look, one caress might have been the difference between her life or her death

His hair caressed his face gently like dancers moving to the rhythm of life as the wind began to blow harder, clouds on the horizon were the only warning but he could smell the flow of clouds and rain. It was coming and soon would rain on the fair city and yet he felt no comfort.

_I've come to say goodbye. May your soul find some peace as mine lies in torment._

In his right hand lay a necklace of such pure beauty it was unlike any other, a rose orb dangling from a silver chain. The wind picked up speed as his heart beat faster and his throat closed in a choking agony.

_I should just throw it. I should get rid of this constant reminder to the life I lost._

Inuyasha Matsumoto turned away from the grey scene. It was pointless. Every decade he tried to get rid of the one piece he had left of her but he couldn't. How could he have ever imagined that the one person he had never in a yaoki lifetime expected to see was alive and wondering why her heart would not beat to the rhythm of her world and why the wind called her name sorrowfully.

_Kagome._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay in a heap of expensive silks on the stone floor as she cried heart wrenching sobs.

"Why, why does it always have to be you? Why do you always have to go and prove something? Can't you see you're tearing me apart?" Her litany was emphasized by her fists pounding the stone floor but gentle arms took her in an embrace and a warm chest greeted her tear stained cheek. He held her hard as her sobs wracked her entire body.

"Don't, I'll come back." His face was a blur as her tears refused to let her see him. This could not be happening to her she was supposed to be the happiest years of her life. She was supposed to have a family.

"I know that you are strong and I know that this will only faze you for a small time and then you'll be as mad at me as the day that I singed your hair." He began to wipe the tears on her cheeks. Unbidden laughter bubbled up in her but even through the laughter she could still feel the pain. This would be their final goodbye.

"Can't you see that I love you?" His thumb stilled on her cheek and when her tears were finally about to cease and just as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips a voice was calling her from her warm oblivion.

"WAKE UP!"

"Ah!" Kagome fell out of bed in a heap of bed clothes as the remnants of sleep dissipated in a haze and the name of the man in her dream faded away in the opening of her eyes.

She cracked one eye open and standing in front of her was her best friend Sango dressed and ready for school.

"What…no wanna," and with great efficiency she rolled over and covered herself in her blankets and ignored her friend thoroughly.

"Kagome, we are not going through this every morning, its going to drive me crazy and you are going to become my least favorite person." When Kagome rolled over and both her eyes opened Sango knew she had finally gotten her attention.

"Oh Sango, you really suck. You're the worst plague known to women everywhere, a morning person and a hard ass." She dragged herself to the bathroom, blanket and all. The scene would have been comical if Sango hadn't seen it for years.

Kagome dropped the blanket and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale and tired with a haunted look in her eyes, a look that spoke of suffering, sorrow and pain. She rubbed her eyes undressed and tried to enjoy the hot water and it soaked her hair.

Sango just chuckled as she looked around her friend's room; books lay in every direction with only half of them actually on the book shelf. Paintings hung on every wall. Paintings by the same artist.

"Oh Kags what's going to happen to you when I'm not here anymore." She sighed and started to make Kagome's usual first black cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later Kagome was out and in better condition wearing jeans, chucks and her favorite band shirt, the death bat.

"Sango, coffee," she whined banging her head on the table until the first cup was placed in front of her she gulped it down and started smiling.

"I love you Sango. You're the best friend ever."

"Kags, getting on your good side is way too easy and we still have to go to school," she placed the second cup in front of Kagome. This one with milk and sugar and Kagome had a bright glint in her eyes. The glint that only caffeine can give in the morning.

The girls got ready and started for their class at Hitoki University in the city, school had never been great but with the campus fused with an ancient forest it was Kagome's love.

The car ride was quiet as Kagome tried to make sense of that voice in her dream again.

_Who are they? I've dreamt of them every night for years but I don't know who they could be._

"Did you dream with the couple again Kags?" Sango asked looking at the serious look on her friends face.

"Hey Sango who do you think that guy is? I mean did I eat too much pizza last night or what?" Sango looked over at her friend in utter disbelief; they had eaten spaghetti last night.

"Um, Kagome, maybe you should seriously think of cutting down on the coffee in the morning. Your brain must be super overloaded on caffeine."

Both friends just turned to each other and laughed hard as they pulled up into an open parking space and took out their backpacks from the trunk and ran to their first class of the day, art history with Professor Johnson.

"Morning class today we're going be reviewing Non-Western Art, from the first art in Asia to the more modern…" The professor continued on her lecture as Kagome furiously wrote down notes.

"Hey Kags?" Sango whispered to her as the teacher pulled slide after slide and kept explaining.

"What? Don't tell me you want to go to that damn club again, I refuse to bump and grind when I could be at a museum or at a rock concert." She smiled and her friend rolled her eyes and passed her a folded up paper.

"I thought you'd want to have this. They were on Professor Johnson's side desk. The guy is having an art exhibition down at the museum this week…Want to go?" Sango shrugged and pretended not to hear Kagome's stifled gasp. In her hand was the most famous painting by the brilliant artist Matsumoto and he was actually in Los Angeles. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Hey Sango, lets go see it. We don't have Biology today so come on and let's go have a little fun." A wide smile made the lines of her face gentler and Sango just shook her head and chuckled.

_Only you would think that looking at a bunch of paintings would be fun._

She couldn't stop looking at the lines and the splash of vibrant colors all over the page. The painting was radiating sorrow and pain and yet there was nothing she could do to stop her eyes from staring at this brilliant piece of art.

The wind played wind silver hair as the lord kneeled beside the body of a woman pinned by a single arrow piercing her heart. Tears rained down the lord's face and yet his hair covered most of his features and in the tree the face of the lady lay peaceful in death. It was a tragic tale of love and loss. What was most amazing was the detail. Her armor gleamed as if it were real and his shredded clothes gave a glimpse to his torn body.

_What I would give to know what was going through his mind when he saw his wife dead._

"There is an art exhibition I want you all to go see from an artist that has made his fame in Japan and is now touring in the US." Kagome's mind snapped back to the class. The painting Kagome had been admiring came on to the screen.

"Wow." The class was fascinated by the artwork and no one more so than Kagome.

"Mr. Mastumoto centers most of his art on different legends that come around the feudal era of Japan." He turned to the painting of the woman and the man both frozen forever one in death and one in anguish.

"This is the painting that brought him fame. The story is based on the tragic legend of the Lord and Lady, a kind of Romeo and Juliet which we will cover next month when we review ancient legends with Modern interpretations." Professor Johnson moved on to the next slide.

Kagome's eyes began to droop again on their own and yet however hard she tried to keep her attention on the damn class there was no way she could stop her eyes from closing and dreaming.

He pulled her roughly to him. Tears rained down her cheeks as she held on for dear life to his shirt inhaling his smell along with that of the land he had called his own.

"Remember me when I'm gone from this world." Before she could think of any way to protest his departure it was too late. His back was already to her and the more she reached for him the farther away he went. She ran after him and clutched desperately to the back of his shirt.

"Please don't leave me. Why do you always think you have to protect me?" She sobbed and then pounded at his back, furious that he would not even look at her as she took her anger out on him.

"You lying BASTARSD!" He turned around so fast she stumbled against him. Two callous hands enveloped her small ones and pulled her roughly to him.

His mouth came close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her half parted lips and all she could stare at was his lips and then she was falling.

"You should be awake taking notes for next weeks test and not drooling all over your textbooks."

With a start she looked straight at her teacher and the class erupted in laughter.

"Excuse me Professor but it was pizza night last night and well…I was too lazy to actually remember that pizza gives me nightmares." She tried to quickly remedy the situation as a flush of red went up her pale cheeks.

The teacher smiled and continued his lecture. She was his best student and he knew his class was boring.

"Hey Kagome you think that girl in the painting looks a little like you?" Sango turned back yet again to look at her embarrassed friend.

"Drool and all I think." This from her class partner Hojo whom she had known since high school and had been friends with ever since.

"Ladies do not drool for your information," she huffed haughtily and turned away. They chuckled

"Yeah and ladies never go to wild rock concerts or get hyper on something as simple as candy either." Erie piped in and again the little group erupted in laughter.

Kagome huffed and sat silently pretending to take notes again as all her friends laughed at her expense but it was never like her to fall asleep in class…well there had been that one time after that convert that she had been unable to keep her eyes open.

_Oh well, now all I can wait for is to actually see the exhibit. _

The dreams had haunted her since the age of fifteen but the once jumbled images were now becoming clearer than ever before.

_What do they mean? _

She wondered as she looked at the miniature flyer in her hand. A shiver ran down her spine. Fate was changing again, life was going to change and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's hands were covered in different colors from the brightest red to the darkest black and yet he could not stop himself when he had started. His favorite red shirt was splattered, again.

"Hey Inu what the hell have I told you about starting a damn painting so early in the morning, it's not even eleven yet." His room mate Miroku started to complain full heartedly.

Inuysaha just nodded and continued to work on the landscape and yet the figure in the middle was not completed, where the face should have been there was only a blank spot waiting for its creator to come up with the correct model.

"Yash it's been three days and you haven't stopped working on the painting and you still haven't finished the face all you need is to find yourself a new model." He sat with a huff on their very green couch. His pajamas were rumpled and his t-shirt had seen better times and yet his hair was still impeccable.

_I'm supposed to be helping him come back to the world of the living and yet I can't even seem to get through to him when he's working._

Inuyasha Matsumoto contemplated his painting one last time before giving an angry sigh and putting his painting against the wall. Their apartment was spacious taking up the whole third level with windows looking out into the city. The hard wood floors we spattered with paint.

"Miroku, I can't remember her face…I've been trying to draw her face from memory and I can't make myself remember what she looked like." He turned in anger grabbed the painting and ripped it apart tossing it to one side and sweeping the paint to the floor.

Miroku was on his feet in an instance, "Wait, whose face?" Miroku was used to Inu's weird rambles. This wasn't the first time he'd spoken of her but he never clarified who she was.

"Why don't you just find another model or you can go look at all the paintings you have on display right?" Inuyasha just looked angrier at his suggestions.

"I can only remember the smell of her hair, the smell of roses and lavender but her face is a mystery." He turned to Miroku with his tousled hair. It fell in waves of silver with snags here and there. His baggy pants were streaked with paint and his chucks were in the same state.

_I know I'm supposed to let you go but I don't know how. How am I supposed to let go of you?_

"Look your brother wanted me at the shop by three so you can tag along and look over the stuff you've already done and maybe it will come back to you." He shrugged and walked towards the bathroom to begging his two hour preparations for work.

Inuyasha watched his only friend go and turned to watch the city. Clouds hung perilously close to the earth and the smell of rain filled him.

_The past that would once not let me go has departed too soon and even though the guilt tries to consume me the anger is easier to tolerate._

He sighed and looked at the torn painting. The face of his love was blank and empty. He raised a hand to his neck to touch the necklace that hung there.

_I'd been ready to toss it into the sea and never have to look again but I can't. _

"Might as well try to eat some ramen since Miroku is going to take forever," and with that Inyasha walked into the kitchen to eat the one modern commodity he thoroughly approved of: dehydrated noodles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango hated the damn museum especially when she was drenched from head to toe and forced to climb a bunch of stairs to see this so called 'art.'

There were so many steps to climb and yet they never reached the top. Kagome's hair hung close to her face as the rain kept pouring onto her and Sango but she could not stop grinning as they got closer to the top.

"Kags you so owe me for all this trouble…I could be at the movies with some hot guy and not drenched because of the rain. Worse of all on my way to damn stuffy museum where there are only a bunch of OLD PEOPLE!"

Kagome laughed breathlessly as she began to see the top of the stairs, "True, but what could be better than hanging out with your best friend?"

"A lot of things that don't involve rain and stairs," the climb finally came to an end as both girls panted out of breath huddling together as they were finally out of the dreaded rain. A young man came quickly to welcome them to the exhibit and both of them smiled blandly as they were led to the main entrance.

The double door opened onto a feudal setting complete with a rock garden, a waterfall and the thin screens that once adorned the ancient homes made the museum a window into the past.

"Wow," both girls looked at each other as their mouths hung open and they chuckled.

"I got to say Kags this really is amazing, now to find the paintings so we can get the hell out of here and back to our usual bland concert filled lives."

They began with the ancient Japanese art.

"Hey Sango look it's an ancient samurai armor and katana." Kagome ran to the display and Sango followed her.

"Man those things must have been so sharp to actually be able to cut men in half." Sango loved all weaponry and even though she loved it art history museum weren't her favorite pass time.

They had finally come to the end of the pavilion when Kagome saw the sign that directed her to what she wanted desperately to see. She immediately ran to the sign with the artists name and squealed as she opened the door onto a long hall way where the paintings were each illuminated by a single light.

"I'll be back in a jiffy Sango, don't get lost." And with those parting words she was gone.

"Yeah and I'll be right here looking at all this ancient stuff all alone."

With a sigh Sango sat down next to the waterfall and smiled, maybe Kagome was finally coming back to the world of the living; just maybe the past had not left wounds too stubborn to heal and maybe she could find somewhere to get dry.

Kagome was in heaven. The paintings each hung separate from the other, like the scenes of a movie each telling a part of the whole. Each was as sad and lonely as the next and yet she could not force herself to stop looking. She took her sketch pad to try and capture some of the emotion on the woman's face. It was somewhat unnerving to be looking at a face that looked close to hers.

_What pain could have driven a man to paint all these?_

But she knew the answer, sometimes human beings experienced more pain than they could take. Life seemed unbearable and an outlet was needed.

A deep sigh escaped her as she went to the next one. The fabled lady begged at her lord's feet as tears streamed down her cheeks in anguish as she clutched to the folds of the red hario.

_The pain must have been great for her to be completely desolate to cry those tears. I wonder who modeled for all of these._

Each one held a different scene, a different story but there was one that struck her. A man knelt at a grave, fist in the motion of pounding into the dirt with angry rain all around him. He called to her.

_Kagome_

She had seen his face so many times in the different paintings and yet she felt as if she knew him; this man whose face was always obscure. She reached out as if to touch his face when a large hand grasped hers and pinned her to the wall more forcefully than anyone ever had.

"What?" She gasped in a haze. She had been mesmerized by the painting and hadn't been ready for this silent attack. Then she snapped back to reality and looked into her attacker's face, his eyes were covered by large black glasses and a snarl emitted from his lips. A slight shiver shook her as she felt it reverberate all through her body.

"What the fuck do you thing you were doing?" His angry face was inches from hers and all she could feel was a great fear for her own life and her sketch pad fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to uh…"

He let her go abruptly and tore his glasses from his face looking at her with his mouth open.

"No…it can't be," he backed away from her in shock as the light struck Kagome and her hair hung about her face shining in waves of raven black.

"Hey what the hell do you think you were doing, it's not like I was going to actually touch the painting you jerk!" She yelled at him as she began to walk away.

_Men, why the hell couldn't they get out of the damn middle ages for gods sake!_

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around close against to the same man that had brutalized her.

"What did I do now?" She shouted at him.

"Model for me," his lips were inches from hers. She tried to make sense of what he was telling her but she felt breathless.

"Uh…" Her oh so intelligent answer. His hand came up as if to touch her cheek as his eyes looked deeply into hers disarming her with just one glance. His eyes were the deepest amber she had ever seen and there was nothing on this earth that could make her look away.

"What?" She asked as if expecting an answer. The face that looked back at her was not one she had expected. His strong jaw was tense and strained as his full lips looked grim in their wait.

When suddenly the door at the end of the hall banged open and he let her go abruptly and she stumbled in her confusion. His glasses were back on his face and his unusual silver hair glinted as he began to walk away from her. Sango grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

"Kags this place is full of perverts and demons; we are so getting the hell out of here before we get struck by lightning or worse end up marrying some loser from the damn gift shop."

Kagome looked back one last time as the man who had manhandled her twice in the space of three minutes as he turned back to look at her and watched her walk away with a wistful expression on his face she had never seen and then as the door closed and she walked away and didn't look back. Her day had just gone from dull to interesting.

_Who are you?_

He stood there as if struck in complete and utter shock. History could not be repeating itself; he simply would not let it happen again. The door opened again and Miroku strode in with his baggy pants and navy blue shirt.

"Hey Inu did you by any chance see a really pretty girl with a high ponytail?" His friend Miroku came in through the same door the most important person in his life had just walked out of while rubbing his cheek.

"What? Uh, yeah she just left." His hands shook slightly as he picked up the fallen drawing pad. He had been watching the girl as she entered and had thought that she looked like someone he had known long ago.

_But when she reached to touch my painting I was filled with so much rage all I could think of was to cause pain._

"Hey are you okay, you seem a little pale?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and displayed his bright red cheek.

His eyes were glazed over in a way Miroku had never seen.

"Miroku did I ever tell you about my wife"

A/N Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I got married and had a baby. Here is the rewritten prologue. I'll try to keep updating as I go along.


	2. Ch 1: No Such Thing As Happily Ever

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I could come up with something as brilliant, Inuyasha and none of its characters belong to me. The title is the name of a song by Avenged Sevenfold and I do not own any of their lyrics so yeah. Not mine….

I Won't See You Tonight

**Chapter 1**

No Such Thing as Happily Ever After

Kagome sat in the car drenched from head to toe from the mad dash to the car but the rain had kept on pouring and she had no idea what to make of the strange encounter at the museum.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked a little worried after her friend had not said a word since they had left the museum.

"Yeah I'm fine Sango, just a little tired. Thanks for saving me from the guy back at the museum though." A blush spread through Sango's face as she sat back and started the car and began to make their way home.

"Actually I didn't even look at the guy. All I know is that I was so pissed that I had gotten groped at the gift shop that all I wanted to do was to get out of there." They pulled up to their cozy apartment building and Kagome turned to look back almost feeling as if there was someone watching her and it was not something she wanted.

"So was the guy at least cute?" Kagome asked as they went up the steps. Sango blushed. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm not going to answer that one and if you ever ask again I'm going to wake you up for school and not have coffee ready."

In utter horror Kagome paused and started after her friend, "Anything but the coffee Sango."

They were supposed to each finish their art history projects before continuing on their merry way and yet Kagome could not stop thinking about the man she had run into at the museum. He had seemed so angry and yet when he had asked her to model for him she had not been able to keep up with the changes he rapidly went through.

_Model? Me? Yeah right! _

She could not deny that he had called something deep inside her that she had never known was there, something lost in the mist of memories.

"Hey Sango?"

Her best friend turned as she made her way up the flight of stairs, "What is it?"

"I have a feeling that nothings going to be the same after this." In response the wind played with her hair whispering words spoken so long ago.

_Kagome._

Smiling Sango turned her face up to the cold bitter rain, "For once Kag I hope your right."

They looked at each other and laughed going up the steps arm in arm and for the first time the future was full of possibilities.

-----------------

Inuyasha's hair wiped in the wind as he stood at the edge of the cliff again. The rain has slowed but his mood was for once anything but dark. The last time he had been here was to say goodbye and now he was back again to welcome the memories of the past wash over him.

_How could it all have gone so wrong?_

He sighed as he looked at the world below. So many changes, so many years he reached in to touch the necklace at his throat. A shimmering pink orb hung from its silver chain, the last surviving proof she had once been his wife.

"Where are you Kagome and why didn't you come back to me all these years? Why wait until now?" He sighed turned around and headed towards his black motorcycle. The ride how was going to be long and painful.

Miroku had been shocked with the news but now his plight made sense, his agony had a purpose and he was going to make sure this time they had their happily ever after. He was going to do the one thing he said he was never going do again.

He could not keep the memories from overtaking him. The past overlapping with the present as he headed towards home.

Sesshomaru Matsumoto was one of the most successful art dealers in the world owing to their vast family fortune and the ownership of a several museums. He had promoted his brother's art as far as to say he was becoming as famous as any historical painter ever was.

_Little brother soon you have to face the loss of lifetimes ago._

He sat in his leather chair, grey suit and tie and he never looked more dashing than ever… or so he thought. His wife had not wanted to tell him that he had a few holes in his socks and that those pants were starting to get a little tight around the waist.

_Wonder what she up to right now?_

He sat twirling in his chair, without his wife nagging him at the office he was contemplating a small rebellion against organized filing when the intercom rang.

"Yes." He answered in his usual frigid tone.

"Sir your wife just called. She said that if you don't start working on the next art expo soon she is going to 'make your marriage a living hell and will refuse to name the baby Star Alexandra.'" Betty cleared her throat and continued with her messages while Sesshomaru tried to recover from his wife's telepathy.

"Also, Mr. Inuyasha Matsumoto has just arrived to see you he says he'll never forgive himself for this but that it has to be done."

"Thank you Betty let him in please and call my wife and tell her that I will do as she asks and to make sure she is resting our soon to be first child likes her name."

The office doors opened and his brother Inuyasha walked in half drenched from head to foot from the slight rain they had been getting all week. His bang covered his caramel eyes and Sesshomaru was unsure of what to make of this unexpected visit.

"Sessh I came here to do the one thing I said I would never do." Sesshomaru sat up straighter in his leather chair looking at his brother with new interest. For centuries they had barely spoken a word since she had died.

"I need your help. I finally found her."

"Where? How?" This was what they had been waiting 500 years for. This was the reason for their empire spreading all over the world.

"I don't know. This time I know it is her it's not like that…" Inuyasha trailed off and came to sit down in the chair in front of his brother.

"This time it really is my wife from 500 years ago. She isn't an imposter." Inuyasha looked up at his brother and for the first time Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of the hell his brother had lived with all these years. They still told stories of the Lords madness after the death of his wife but there was no one who knew of the anguished tears he'd shed all those lonely nights by her grave.

"What do you need?"

-----------------

Her hands were stained red, a deep red, the red of human blood. She examined them closely as if she had never seen their like before but to look away meant to actually have to see what lay in front of her.

**I just want to die**

"How did this come to pass?" She looked at him and in trying to move his hair from his face. She stained his pail cheeks with the red of his own blood.

**Lay by your side please**

**Come back to me**

She was in shock, "Lady Kagome your husband fought a brave battle but he was overcome by the sheer number of enemies, it was an ambush." The rest of the army began to filter into the courtyard. Each soldier as discouraged as the next . They had lost their Lord and so the will to fight.

**But nothing will take back time**

**Stuck in a dream **

**A nightmare full of sorrow**

Kagome moved his hair and kissed his forehead one last time before taking his once beloved sword in hand and looking to the general, blood stained, "This means total war."

Sword in hand she strode to her chamber and threw open her wardrobe where a single suit of armor now stood alone lost forever was her companion.

The white armor gleamed in its integrity, a once fanciful gift would now be the downfall of her enemies, they would pay for the death of her husband.

Angrily she began to place the armor piece by agonizing piece as the memories began to overcome her.

**It's cold tonight as the clouds turn grey **

**and from my hands to my lovers grave **

"_What could ever make you think I was in love with you?"_ _He angrily yelled at her._

Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"_Hey wife? When this is all over lets start a family." He whispered in her ear as they lay skin to skin after making love. _

The tears came faster as they burned hot on her cheeks but her hands did not stop as they efficiently began to put each plate in its rightful place. She looked back at her once beloved room and touched the orb at her neck for comfort. They had taken her future and so she would take their lives in payment.

Kagome woke up slowly from her dream but this time there was only one thought in her head. The incident in the museum had been a week before and with finals approaching she had idle time on her hands to think. Without something to keep her mind busy she always thought back to the past and what had happened three years before.

_Has it really been three years?_

The dream began to fade to the back of her mind. She looked around at her small room books scattered everywhere and knew that sense of loss she'd had in her dream, the same sense of loss she'd felt when her entire family had died.

_No they were murdered._

The images of their lifeless bodies came unbidden and unwelcome. The flames consuming all she had ever known and loved in a single night and then the neighbors dragging her away hands burned, clothes singed from the falling timbers.

She sat up in her bed and turned to the small table where the picture of her family was, father, mother, grandfather and her younger brother Souta who would never know what is was like to be 15.

_I'm sorry little brother. I wish I had died with all of you then this world would have left me behind and we'd all be together._

A single tear made its way down her cheek. Sango slowly opened the door as Kagome traced the faces of her lost family.

"Are you sure you want to go? We can wait and go when you're ready." Kagome looked up and shook her head raven hair falling around her shoulders.

"I need to do this. It's been so long and I haven't had the courage to face them." Kagome had stopped believing in gods and souls but the physical bodies of her family were still there and she could do that much for them.

"If that's what you want I'll take you."

"You and your family did so much for me Sango I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

Sango laughed and plopped down next to the melancholy Kagome, "You've always been like a sister to me since we were kids my parents took you in because they loved you too."

Kagome smiled as tears started to run down her cheeks faster and faster, "Don't know where I'd be now if you guys hadn't invited me to sleep over that night."

The two girls embraced as the memories flooded back. The deaths had been ruled accidental but in her heart Kagome knew they had been killed for their treasures.

The day the family had died had been the day the Tetsaiga had gone missing the day of her 15th birthday.

-----------------

He sat there silver hair glinting from the light outside but the apartment was pitch black. Unfinished paintings were set on tri pods, each portraying a scene as if of a story, each a sad part of this epic tale.

_Why must she suffer so much?_

Inuyasha gripped the file even harder than before his claws digging into the paper. Sesshomaru had paid the best private detective he could find and when they had finally found her after a week it had broken his heart.

**Sometimes life is altered  
Won't turn out right. Can't turn out right**

"Kagome Higurashi, Age 18, Father: Deceased, Mother: Deceased, Brother: Deceased, Occupation: Student at Hitoki University." He shook his head reciting the first lines of the file.

_It was never supposed to be this way love. You were supposed to be happy at least in this life._

**I see my world crumble and fall, before my eyes  
I know, I know.**

500 years he had waited to find her and when he does her life follows the same pattern as before. The pattern that led to inevitable her death.

Inuyasha felt defeated. What if he did meet her again and somehow history repeated itself. What if he ended up holding her cold body once again.

**Dark will turn to light, in time I'll be alright  
I know, I know**

"I'm not going to loose her a second time." He swore and threw the file on the floor.

The apartment door flew open.

"What the hell? Can't you open the door like a normal human being Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled turning on the light of the apartment. The room was awash with every color ever imagined, evidence of the rage that passed.

"Well it's your fault for sending me to buy your damn paints at the store!" Miroku tried to yell over three paper bags that towered over his head. With one hand Inuyasha took the bags from Miroku and set them next to the couch where he had been reading Kagome's file.

"So what did Fluffy say? Did he agree to help you look for your wife?." Miroku plopped down in front of the TV and began searching for the History Channel.

"We found her but I don't know if I should approach her," he sat down next to Miroku, " 'Hi you're my wife who dies 500 years ago and was reincarnated. Yeah I know your life has sucked but I'm hoping not to get you killed again' doesn't exactly seem like the right way to approach her."

"Ouch, that bad?" Miroku looked at his friend who had his eyes closed rubbing his temples, a trait Sesshomaru had as well when under tremendous stress.

"That bad. Her whole family was murdered three years ago, the public report says accident but this has Yaoki written all over it."

"Inuyasha, my family has helped yours throughout the centuries and I'll try to help you in this I am a ladies man after all." Miroku gave the lamest impression he could eye brow raised with a silly grin.

Both men turned to each other and began to chuckle, "This world is better off not knowing about the Yaoki and the rest of the demon world. When they did war broke out." Inuyasha sighed.

_Come back to me Kagome. I'm lost without you._

"Inu I know how the legend goes but how exactly did you and the Lady Higurashi meet?"

A smile spread trough Inuyasha's face adding a light that hadn't been there for centuries.

"I burned her hair."

"Inu why don't you go find her? Just see how she is. She might not remember you but then who knows." Miroku shrugged. They had all lost someone in their lives and it was only fair to try and heal those wounds.

Inuyasha stood up with a new resolve on his face.

"I think I will." And with that he was jumping out the window.

Miroku sighed, "Why can't he ever just use a door," as he turned back to watch How its made.

-----------------

The grass was wet under her knees the lushness was of an artificial quality. Grass watered daily, trimmed and fake but in front of her were the head stones of her lost family all dead, all gone.

"Hello you guys I've come back to say hello and sorry. It's been years since that day but I should have come here more to pay my respects." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as her voice began to break.

"Mom I hope I make you proud. Everyday I try as hard as I can to make sure I do all I can. Souta, little brother I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep over that night with me. You'd be alive if I had." The tears came faster and hotter as they traveled down her face and dripped on her clasped hands.

This was hard. Harder than anything she had ever faced before and she couldn't do it she couldn't face them like this. She couldn't help the sobs, it hurt, her heart ached and she was thrust back to three years ago.

-----------------

"Hey mom, Sango wants me to stay over tonight. Can I?." Fifteen year old Kagome ran up to the counter where her mother was peeling potatoes for their dinner.

"Sure that's fine as long as you finish your homework, I'll tell your father when he gets home he was meeting someone who was interested in the Tetsaiga." Kagome squealed and hugged her mother hard. Mrs. Higurashi let out a giggle. Her children were so full of energy she didn't know how she was going to make it to an old age.

"Mom can I go too?" Little twelve year old Souta ran up to his mother and grabbed her skirt too.

"No, it's a girl's slumber party. Mom please!" Kagome begged. She and Sango were going to have a girl's night of pampering, nail polish and silly movies.

"Souta you can stay over tomorrow let Kagome have her way." Souta huffed but mumbled an "ok."

"Souta you can play on my computer if you want and then I'll buy you a new game tomorrow." Kagome hugged him and ran to her room got her bag and she was out the door.

"Bye you guys I'll be back in the morning!"

-----------------

After watching Legend over and over both girls had fallen asleep in odd positions. Sango had her head hanging off the bed and Kagome was on the floor her head resting on her hand when Sango's door burst open.

"Kagome! Sango! Get up the Shrine is on fire!!!" Sango's mom rushed the half asleep girls down the stairs and out. Kagome saw the world in red as sirens were heard a ways off and did the first thing she could she ran.

"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled as she darted through the trees and up the steps to her family's home for generations.

"Mom! Dad! Souta!!" She screamed hysterically as she saw the house a light. Fire like she had never laid eyes on. She ran and as she made her way through the yard she saw her grandfather's car parked outside.

"Gramps! Gramps! No!" She ran inside trying to make her way through the house but all of it was covered in fire. The kitchen was ablaze, the living room but she stopped, four bodies lay together in a heap at the center, the four bodies of her family members.

"Souta?" She reached in to touch her baby brother as she knelt next to them when two hands grabbed her.

**I never imagined my life could turn out this way  
So cold so black so alone**

"No! Let me go! Let me die too, please!" She was dragged away by Sango's father coughing. The fire fighters had pulled into the drive way and jumped out pouring water over Kagome's once happy home.

She let the sobs take over her then as they patted her down to put out her clothes and her hair. She had lost everything she had ever known.

**Living goes by fast, catch your breath  
and it will pass you by.  
And it won't last, to sulk with the memories you hold.**

Sango came over to her then crying as Kagome tried to wipe away the tears with her singed hands. They held each other as their innocence was taken away.

"They're all dead," and with those words Kagome passed out welcoming the blackness that was oblivion.

When she woke up Sango had been asleep in a chair in the corner and she was told that her family had died in a terrible accident.

-----------------

"I'm sorry to all of you." That night was the worst nigh of her life. The Tetsaiga was gone, the last heirloom her family from Japan and with it the last piece that connected her to her family.

The sobs took her over as Sango walked over to her and held her just as she had done three years ago and they cried for the lives lost and the dreams broken.

"Come on Kags lets go. The sun's been down for a while now." The two friends stood up walking away from the graves that held the bodies of the Higurashi family.

With one last look back Kagome though she caught sight of silver but then it was gone and with that she and Sango got in the car and left the cemetery.

"Sango?" Kagome asked wiping the last of her bitter tears away.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't told you everything about the dreams I've been having so you wouldn't think I was crazy but they're they feel like they're memories." Kagome looked at Sango and her serious face.

"Kagome there's something I've been meaning to tell you and you're not going to like it."

-----------------

Inuyasha watched as the car pulled away.

_I wish I could hold you and say it will all be ok_

He had seen her cry those bitter tears and only remembered her sobbing from so long ago. He had been unable to move unable to speak as she cried over his innate form and when she left he'd wanted to scream. He sighed there was no point in remembering the past there was no way to change it.

_Soon my love we'll be together again_

There was no way either of them could have known that the nightmare was just about to begin again as each drew closer to the other so did the evil that had driven them apart.

A/N Well here's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed. I want to ask you all to review if you liked it. Suggestions? Comments? You name it. I'm open minded just try not to be brutal.


	3. Ch 2: The Truth Never Sets You Free

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I could come up with something as brilliant, Inuyasha and none of its characters belong to me. The title is the name of a song by Avenged Sevenfold and I do not own any of their lyrics so yeah. Not mine….

I Won't See You Tonight Part I

**Chapter 2**

The Truth Never Sets You Free

Kagome sat on her bed in shock. Her face was pale, eyes slightly wide with fear, breathing labored and mouth slightly parted. By her side was her family's "stolen" heirloom the Tetsaiga.

_The reason they died was because of me!_

**Cold-blooded, they suffered, shot down by the outlaws after you  
Sorrow swallows my screams**

"_Our dads were working together to get to this maniac first before he could do you harm."_

**It's over, she's finished, mother lies with your father and brother too**

She had never doubted that her parents were over protective but this gave the reason she had never been allowed anywhere but Sango's house and school.

"_Your father asked mine for help when love letters with your name started arriving in the mail. They were sick Kags really sick."_

**Sitting in silence with heaven above me I prayed every night by their graves  
While I search for closure I feel it no longer  
I can't turn my cheek away**

She held the proof in her cold hands. Letters dated as far back as when she was 14. She had never known why she and Souta were never allowed to get the mail. She had assumed it was another restriction on her growing up.

"_That night they were supposed to catch him. Our father's were a part of a special task force that deals with these special cases."_

Kagome wanted revenge. The rage had begun to take over and she had every right to make sure this bastard was dead. She sighed.

_Three years and now I finally know that my family was murdered by the serial killer Naraku._

Everyone knew about the cases. He was thought to have murdered hundreds of people over the years but no one had ever caught him.

"Who am I kidding? Sango says her family has been trying to track this man down for three years and nothing, not a trace." She flopped back on the bed.

"_The police don't know anything about demons and neither does the rest of that world so we had to make it seem like they wanted the sword. I'm so sorry we took it."_

She'd hated to see her best friend cry but then she understood the reasoning. This whole time everyone had been trying to protect her. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes I don't known why we'd rather live than die," she was tired of this world filled with secrets and deceit. For once she wanted to be safe and secure but then that was only for children.

"_I'm so sorry Kags. Since your families death the letters stopped but we've always been scared he'd be back."_

In her hand she held the first one a year before the incident that had robbed her from her family. She held it above her and opened her eyes. Scared to look but she wanted to know the truth.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_Your love will be my ultimate conquest. I will bathe in your tears, your agony and your pain. I will rejoice with every scream torn from your lips as I…._

"What is wrong with this sick BASTARD." She threw it across the room and the rest of the letters followed. This sick pervert was still out there and she had to find a way to stop him. She flopped back on the bed and wished for peace.

Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep hoping that sweet oblivion would find her and keep her safe from the nightmares.

----------------------

Kagome was ready. Her armor was in place and she had her husband's sword was at her side. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were marked by grief and her small frame now carrying the burden of her grief.

_Oh my love. If only life could have been different._

She held the tears back as she began to descend the steps. She was a noble Lady and she would not be overcome with emotions. She looked behind her one last time as she walked out of the great hall into the courtyard.

_This place will never be the same without my love._

"Horse!" she yelled as she turned around and the stable boy ran to her as fast as he could. The defeated men looked from where they were hunched sitting in the courtyard.

"Did my husband, your Lord, die for this? To see his men defeated sitting here and waiting for their homes to be burned down and watch families slaughtered? Is this really what he died for?" Her voice took a harsh edge. She was not going to lose the last remnant of her husband's life, the last proof he had existed.

One page stood up blood stained and dirty, "But my Lady we have no general and the Lord of the Western Land's troops have not yet arrived." He pleaded with her.

_Please Tetsaiga lend me your strength._

The sword that had lain dormant in her hand pulsed and grew. It mourned the passing of its master but it demanded blood.

"To battle and victory," Kagome screamed.

The men yelled with her and screamed at the top of their lungs rallying behind their lady as she rode through the gates. They would fight and avenge their lord no matter the cost.

_Good bye my love. I'll join you soon in the next world._

**So far forever now alone, a greater punishment on me has been imposed  
A killer falling from the light, I'll miss my family, I'll never be alright**

"Lord Onigumo, there is a large army approaching us carrying the Matsumoto banner and its lead by a woman!" A runner knelt at his feet.

He smiled cruelly, this was the man who had betrayed his Lord Higurashi. The man who had murdered everyone close to Kagome's heart.

"So she's come at last after I poisoned her little demon." At his side was his concubine, features that could have mistaken her for Kagome's sister but the look in her eyes was not the same. A malicious laugh emanated from his cruel lips as he stroked the doppelganger's face, "The Lady believes her husband dead and so my plan to draw Lady Matsumoto out has worked."

"What does she have that I don't, my lord?" She knelt by him holding the hand that stroked her cold face, "Am I not as enough?"

Onigumo laughed grabbed her face harshly and tossed her to one side, "You are just an imitation for the real thing and for now you'll do but soon I'll have my real prize. Assemble our troops!" He yelled and stood up.

He wore great silk robes that seemed to shift and move like an illusion of darkness playing on the mind, a nightmare come to life. The shadows had covered his features but as he stood into the light scars crisscrossed his face. Burn scars.

"I will make you mine little Lady Kagome," and with a chilling laugh he strode from the encampment to face the grieving Lady Matsumoto.

------------------

The battle was fierce. She held the sword as hard as she could. Her armor covered in fresh blood. Men fought in all directions but she had one goal, one last final task.

"ONIGUMO!!" She yelled from the thick of battle, "Fight me you bastard!" Men were screaming, dying and begging for mercy.

Lord Matsumoto had possessed an army of both demons and humans but there was little the human archers could do even with the holy items against the demon hordes of Onigumo.

"Onigumo!!" She screamed again fighting a soldier in front of her and slicing the demon in half. A cruel laugh followed her as she moved through the battle field. Out of nowhere she winced in pain as a cut on her arm, then her leg and her cheek appeared.

_What's going on? What's injuring me?_

Her own blood started to drip on to her once white clothes, "You coward, fight me like a man if that's what you are."

She felt herself growing weaker as she continued to fight demon after demon. Matsumoto's troops were tired but they fought hard and tried to keep the Onigumo lines from overtaking them.

_Just a little more and the Lord of the Western Lands will be here._

Tetsaiga pulsed in her hands as she blocked the sword coming directly at her. "I almost had you again my little one."

He was dressed all in black and she gasped when she saw his face. Behind all the scars that marred his face the eyes were those of the killer of her family. The banished Higurashi vassal who had returned to murder her family.

"Do you like my handsome face? Thank your father for this little gift." He pushed the Tetsaiga aside.

"You've taken everything from me!!!" She yelled as she swung Tetsaiga.

**I see my world crumble and fall before my eyes**

**I know. I know**

Onigumo continued to laugh as she fought blind with rage, "Didn't your little Lord tell you? I sent you your father's head in a box and promised as a wedding gift."

Kagome screamed again as she missed. The sweat pored down her back and her arms began to ache as the battle went on, "How could you? My father trusted you!"

"But he did not want his daughter married to his lowly adviser. The night I was banished he marked my face to make sure no one ever took mercy on me. I came back and killed them all. You'd be surprised how many demons despise the alliance between humans and demons."

Kagome felt sorrow deep in her weighing down her body and soul. She was losing the will to fight, losing the will to live.

**I never imagined my life would turn out this way.**

**So cold, so black, so alone**

Onigumo laughed as he watched her swing her demon sword half heartedly. He led her away from the main battle into a grove of trees but blind in her grief she hadn't noticed.

"Do you know why your little dog came out to fight me? He was terrified of losing the woman he'd loved his whole life."

_He loved me. He wanted to protect me._

She dropped to her knees on the ground as fresh tears of grief began to pour down her face. Tetsaiga sensed it's masters weakness and lost its demon aura.

"Why my love? Why did you always have to protect me? All I wanted was a lifetime with you and now that's gone now."

Onigumo knew this was his chance. She was weak, "I could make it all go away my little one." He knelt in front of her, malice emanating from his every pore, evil from his every cell.

"I could make you forget your Lord, your family and you'd be happy with me," A cruel smile spread across his lips as she looked up eyes empty and caressed her tear stained face.

_Forget Inuyasha?_

In the haze of her grief heard cheering from beyond the trees, "Matsumoto!" Reinforcements had finally arrived.

Clutching Tetsaiga with renewed fervor she plunged it into Onigumo, " I am Lady Matsumoto, wife of Lord Inuyasha. I surrender to no one."

_But how?_ His eyes widened in surprise he gave a rattled breath as Kagome stood on her feet sword in hand.

"You shall never harm anyone I love again!" With all her strength she swung the sword and watched as his head rolled from his body and the corpse fell lifeless to the ground.

_It's done._

Kagome let the tears wash over her then and she let the sword fall from her hand. She looked down at her blood stained hands and cried even harder.

_My hands are stained red with the blood of my enemies. It's done my love you and my family are avenged._

She looked about the trees amazed at the sight of life there, green leaves and brown branches swayed but never again would she have a chance to see her demon Lord, never have a chance to hold his child in her womb.

"I'm sorry that I never told you how much I loved you." She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun bathe her tired body, her heavy heart.

**I've seen my family fade away, you've taken my whole life  
There's nothing left to say**

"Kagome!!!" She turned around still dazed by everything that had happened. Too late she heard the strings of a bow being released and froze as she saw herself standing there with a bow in hand and an arrow coming towards her heart.

_I'm coming to meet you my love._

With that last thought she closed her eyes and heard the arrow break her armor and felt it sink through her body into her heart. She let a gasp of pain escape her as she felt her body slam back into a tree. The pain was unbearable for a second and then it started to slip away.

Opening her eyes she tried to take one last look at the world she was leaving behind but it was all a blur. In the distance she heard someone calling her name but it was too far the world was turning black.

"Inu…" and with that the darkness washed over her enveloping her like a mother a sleeping child.

-----------

Kagome woke up with a start. She was covered in sweat and she clutched her heart where she expected an arrow to be jutting out. She moved her sweaty bangs away from her forehead and wiped the sweat away.

_What is wrong with me? Could what happened to my family be causing these nightmares?_

She heard a light tapping at her door, "I'm up Sango its ok you can open the door."

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure. Last time I walked in you were snoring and drooling mumbling 'dead, dead, ugly dead' and then smiled and said 'puppy'" Sango smiled at Kagomes's embarrassed expression.

"I didn't say anything and I don't snore for your information." She said in a haughty tone and then both friends burst with laughter.

Both friends looked at each other and smiled, "I'm glad you're not mad at me Kags for not telling you about this sooner but I don't want to lose you. You're my sister."

Kagome stood up and hugged Sango, "I owe you my life Sango. You and your family is all I have left."

-------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch next to the window where Kagome lived. He had (cough) followed them from the cemetery. His heart broke as he listened in to Sango explaining her parent's death and was so shocked he almost fell of the tree when the other girl handed Kagome what looked like the sword he had thought lost forever, the Tetsaiga.

_This whole time the sword has been with her and the jewel with me._

He clutched that jewel as he remembered giving it to her all those years ago.

_I don't want that ugly jewel! Give me the sword._

She had been no more than 10 years old with a bad temper and the urge to fight. He had been given the jewel by his mother and he thought she liked it only to have her throw it back at him.

_What could ever make you think I was in love with you?_ He'd yelled at her and ran away.

When she was older and he gave it again she laughed cried and kissed him.

_Of course I'll marry you._

He'd also had a special armor made for her. The armor he had buried her in all those centuries ago.

They had been happy times and he wanted them again. She had never said the words out loud and even though they had been married a year and known each other for a decade those words had never passed her lips until the very end.

_I followed your voice that day. Hoping I wasn't too late, hoping I could tell you how much I loved you._

His phone sprang to life and for the second time he clutched the branch under him so he wouldn't fall.

"What?" he rudely asked.

"Have you found her?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha had promised to call after he'd been given the file. This was hard for both of them. They had both failed that day.

"Yeah, I'm outside her window… what the?" he heard a slight struggle and then

"Inu? What is wrong with you and Fluffy and why aren't you coming over for dinner I can't eat like this. You eat more than enough for eight people." Inuyasha laughed. Rin felt better about being pregnant when her brother in law beat her at eating.

"I'll be there tonight and I might bring a guest ok bye." He smiled. Rin had brightened their existence and with a baby on the way their family would finally have little ones running around.

_Hey wife? When this is all over lets start a family_

Those words still haunted him. He thought never to know what being a father would be like but maybe now he had a chance.

He turned back to the scene unfolding and watched her fall asleep, tears drying on her cheeks.

_I should just leave you alone and let you live a happy mortal life._

Her breathing became uneven and as he was about to turn away.

"Inu…" His heart slammed into his chest. He looked back and she turned over. Her room mate came in checked on her and left again.

_She was about to say my name._

His heart felt like it was breaking. He could not help himself. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and took the stairs two at a time. When he reached apartment E on the second floor he knocked.

The girl with the pony tail opened, "Hi, I'm looking for Kagome. My name is Inuyasha Matsumoto"

"Do I know you?" Sango asked looking suspiciously at him.

"Please, I need to see her." He begged hoping she'd allow him in.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Sango asked she stood arms crossed in the doorway. He could smell she was human but something in her stance made him see that she was as acquainted with the demons as he was.

"Yeah, look I'm just trying to apologize and offer her a job. We met at the museum." He had no choice but to be foreword. If she could identify him then she knew about their world.

"Fine. KAGOME THERE'S SOMEONE NAMED MATSUMOTO HERE TO SEE YOU!!!." Inuyaha's ears rang. This woman had one hell of a scream.

"Sango! This better not be a prank." Kagome said walking out putting her hair in a pony tail, "You know how much I love Matsumoto's painting. If you just want to go eat all you…"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was going to be a very long night.

------------------------

Sango stood staring back from one to the other. Kagome stood arms crossed half way to the living room and the demon stood with an unreadable expression looking at her best friend.

"I came to offer you a job." His long silver hair hung down his back. His red button up shirt, black slack, black chucks and black blazer gave him an aura of money and power.

"And why should I agree?" A tiny tremor in her voice gave away she was nervous. Her t-shirt had seen better days and her jeans were beginning to fray at the ends.

"Look, I can tell by all the paintings hanging here you like Matsumoto's paintings. What if I offered you the chance to meet him?"

"I'd say you're insane." With a devilish smile on his lips that made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

"Good lets have dinner at the Matsumoto mansion. Then you can give me your answer on if you'd agree to model."

Kagome was speechless.

_This has got to be some kind of a joke._

"I don't think so." She turned around ready to walk back into her room when she felt someone grab her wrist and swing her around.

For the third time she's been manhandled by this mysterious man.

"Please."

She fell into those pools of molten amber. Her eyes began to blur almost as if this had happened before as if she were remembering something she'd forgotten long ago.

"Kagome if you don't go there will be no more coffee for you tomorrow morning."

Snapping back to reality she looked over where Sango was standing.

"Fine I'll go but if I get murdered you better avenged me Sango or I'll haunt you."

Abruptly he let her go.

"What the hell you ass?! I'm not some piece of furniture you can toss around."

Putting on his shades he walked over to Sango and handed him a card from his pocket.

"My name, address and telephone numbers. Call if you get worried." And with that he was out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

Sango walked over to Kagome the thick business card in her hand. "He said his name was Inuyasha so could that he's…"

Kagome snatched it from her and to her utter horror it read:

**Inuyasha Matsumoto**

**Painter**

Oh crap. She'd just insulted her favorite award winning painter.

-----------------------

He sat on his bike trying to even out his breathing. That had been way too hard to do.

_I wanted to kiss her tell her I loved her but she doesn't even know who I am._

His heart ached. The bitterness of loss began to filter in again.

"Who am I kidding she'll never agree." He sighed and started to put on his helmet.

"Inuyasha!" He froze. He had not hear his name from her lips in 500 years.

She looked sheepishly at him as she came to stand next to him.

"I agree but only on the condition that you tell me the story of the Lord and Lady. Deal?"

She held out her hand for him. He took her small fragile hand in his and shook it. Smiling whole heartedly at her he gave her the only answer he could safely give her, "Deal."

A/N We'll Chapter 2. Wooohoo. I hope you all enjoy. Please review.


	4. Ch 3: A True Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I could come up with something as brilliant, Inuyasha and none of its characters belong to me. The title is the name of a song by Avenged Sevenfold and I do not own any of their lyrics so yeah. Not mine….

I Won't See You Tonight Part I

**Chapter 3**

A True Meeting of the Minds

_I must be out of my mind_

Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha's hand envelope hers. His hand was large, calloused and warm.

_Why does this seem so familiar?_

"Hope on." He said handing her a black helmet.

Speechless she did as she was told strapping the helmet and throwing a leg over the bike.

"I drive fast so if you're afraid of speed then close your eyes and hold on tight." He said revving the motorcycles engine before speeding off.

"You're a lunatic!" Kagome yelled over the noise holding on tight to his midsection as Inuyasha increased the speed laughing in sheer joy of having her near him again.

Kagome wondered if she was out of her mind. Here she was sitting on a motorcycle with a man she had met twice speeding off to an unknown location.

_Please don't be a psycho murdered._

She chanted softly in her head while holding on tight to his waist. Inuyasha's warmth seeped through his clothing to her cheek and she could feel the constant beat of his heart. It was an unexpected comfort to hold him close and feel vibrant life radiate from his body.

_My heart is trying to tell me something but my mind can't remember._

His silver hair danced in the wind sweeping past her face, caressing her arms and she knew somewhere she had felt the same silky locks caress her before.

The scenery was a blur to her as they neared the coast. She could feel the damn chill of the ocean seep through her clothing. The waves crashed against the rocks in rage it seemed. Finally, they began winding though the road and pulled up to a giant wrought iron gate.

"Wow." The silent exclamation escaped her lips as she felt them slow down and approach the gate. Slowly the gates opened and she felt the bike rev again as they made their way to the front of the house.

She felt Inuyasha turn off the ignition and turn to look at her with a grin on his face, "Welcome to the Matsumoto Manor Kagome. By the way your mouth is hanging open"

"Uh…" was her only response as he dismounted and helped her take off the helmet. She was utterly speechless at the grandeur of the house. Chuckling softy he took her hand to help her dismount.

The hand he had taken was still firmly clasped to his. Golden amber eyes looked into hers and she could see some inner light in them.

_Yup, I am definitely out of my mind. _She thought as she felt her breath catch in her throat as he brushed a stray strand from her face.

_He can be a jerk but I feel like I know him._

The thought came unbidden as her eyes drifted from his eyes to his still grinning lips.

"Inu!" The manor's double doors swung open as they were both jolted out of the trance. Letting go of her hand Inuyasha turned to sweep the pregnant woman into his arms laughing as he swung her in a circle only to stop and give her a kiss on the check.

"Rin, I've missed you." He said hugging her and placing a protective hand on her swollen belly.

Laughing merrily the pregnant woman Rin looked at Inuyasha and placed her hand over his, "Only you Inu would say you missed me after just we spoke to each other a little while ago."

Kagome felt a surge of jealousy take her. Here she was dressed in a tattered band shirt, jeans and chucks that had seen better days and before her stood her idol wrapped around a very pregnant woman dressed in expensive clothing that could only be his girlfriend or wife.

She saw the woman's gaze turn to her. Extricating herself from the hug, Rin turned to look at the newcomer and smiled in welcome.

"Hello there, my name is Rin. Can you eat a whole pizza?"

Kagome felt her ill feelings slip away as she returned the smile. After all, why should she not like the woman just because she felt a connection to _him_?

"Actually..." She began to respond when a shadow fell upon the trio.

"Brother, I would appreciate it if you would kindly keep your hands off of my wife and child. I invited you to dinner and dinner only."

Kagome turned to see a tall man dressed in a suit looking down at them. He had the same silver hair as Inuyasha but his face was a stoic mask.

_Brother? Wife? Huh?_

"Oh Fluffy." Rin turned to address her husband, "You know I only love you but Inuyasha is my brother too."

Inuyasha smiled reaching to take Kagome's hand again. "Guys may I present Kagome Higurashi, my guest."

Kagome felt herself blush as she looked at all three people turned to look at her.

_What did I get myself into?_

Inuyasha looked at the dazed Kagome as Rin led her inside chattering away non-stop. His heart swelled in his chest and he felt like he could breathe again.

_Welcome home Kagome._

"Brother, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I wish I did but maybe this time things will be different. This time I will protect my wife."

Sesshomaru nodded and led the way back into the manor.

"I want to take her and tell her everything I was unable to all those years ago but if she doesn't remember there's no way to make her understand what happened."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as a silent sign of comfort. Since the loss of Lady Kagome their relationship had been strained at best and sometimes hostile. They each blamed themselves for their failure.

"One day at a time brother. You have to prepare yourself if she would rather not remember and live her human life instead of the return to the life you had."

Inuyasha knew that might be the case but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. Not unless she asked him.

He could hear Rin continuing to batter Kagome with questions and Kagome's whispered answers.

He hadn't felt this content in years. His wife was once again with the Matsumoto family.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed to the women worried that they might be in danger when they turned to find Rin pointing at Kagome's shirt.

"Fluffy, she likes Avenged Sevenfold too!" Rin exclaimed.

Wiping a nervous hand across his face Sesshomaru led his wife to the dining room.

"Inuyasha, I am going to take Rin to the dining room and settle her down before she goes into premature labor from the excitement. Please meet us with your guest when you are ready to eat.

Inuyasha turned to look at the smiling Kagome breathing a sigh of relief.

"I would like to apologize for my sister-in-law. Pregnancy has made her bubbly character a bit psychotic."

Shaking her head Kagome smiled at him, "I was worried you might be a psycho murdered or something but with a sister-in-law like yours there's no way."

"Uh…thanks. I think." Inuyasha took her hand again leading her to the dinner table where Rin and Sesshomaru we're waiting.

Rin smiled as they took their places and the servants placed the banquet of food in front of them.

"Well everyone, as they say tuck in."

Kagome walked with Inuyasha in the garden. After an enormous amount of food Rin had slowed down and started nodding off in her dessert when Sesshomaru decided to put his wife to bed.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha was ready for the night to end. The "garden" was filled with trees and flowers; it was unlike any garden Kagome had ever seen.

"So, how did you begin painting?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence. She turned to look at him. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, glinting against the darkness.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I had ample time and needed a way to escape reality. My brother convinced me to have them displayed around the world."

"Have you lost someone?" she asked knowing his paintings could only have been a product of real emotions.

"Yes." He answered in a strained voice and she knew not to pry. Death was always hard to bear even after years.

"Why paint the Japanese Legend of the Lord and Lady?" She knew it was a personal question but inside she was burning to know the truth.

He turned to look at her with a sad smile, "The story is very special to me."

"Me too." She said picking a flower from its stem, "I have always felt a connection to them."

_Like they were a part of me._

"So have I." They stood side by side looking at the bright moon, each wanting to reach for the other but neither daring to. Inuyasha because of his fear of scaring her with the emotions he had kept contained for 500 years and Kagome because she was still uncertain as to what she was really feeling.

Suddenly a brash sound went off in Kagome's pocket. Blushing, she took her phone out and answered her phone.

"Hey Sango."

_"Kagome. I don't mean to ruin your night out but you do realize we have class tomorrow morning right?"_

Inuyasha could hear every word because of his demon sense.

"Crap. I completely forgot. Wait, do we have anything due?"

_"Yeah. Some stupid matching painting and artist take home quiz."_

Sighing Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, "All right Sango. I'll be home soon."

_There goes my night._

"Sorry dude but could you please give me a ride back? I have class and assignments due."

"Come on let's go. I have a few things to work on tomorrow anyway."

They made their way through the silent manor. Grabbing the black helmet, Inuyasha passed it to Kagome.

"This time would you please mind the speed limit? I'm only human and a human body going at your rate of speed turns into mush." She said making herself comfortable as she held on to his waist.

"Well, I'm not exactly human." He said before revving the engine again and taking off.

"Jerk!" She screamed over his laughter.

_What did he mean by not exactly human?_

They finally reached her apartment building again and Kagome was both happy and sad to see the familiar sight. Taking off her helmet she handed it to him as he dismounted.

"So about the modeling?" She asked, "When would I have to start?"

She was tugged forward and enveloped once again in his embrace.

_This is becoming a habit with this guy._

She couldn't bring herself to complain.

"Give me a call tomorrow after your class and we'll talk about schedules and where we can meet." Giving her a light kiss on the cheek he released her.

"Uh…ok." She said nervously as he put his helmet on and climbed back on his bike.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Night. Inuyasha."

He watched her make her way into her apartment building and revved the engine taking off.

When Kagome opened her door Sango turned to her with tears running down cheeks. Kagome rushed to her without a greeting.

"Sango, are you ok? What happened? Is it your family?" Sitting down on the couch next to her friend she hugged her close and Sango sniffled in her hug.

"It's so sad." Sango turned her gaze back to the television. "He thinks she died but it's just that she was cursed to look like she died so that the other girl could become the new queen."

Kagome turned to the TV and watched the scene from the Korean Soap Opera in confusion.

"Who thinks what?"

Finally realizing what was happening Kagome grabbed a cushion and hit her friend with it.

"What the hell Sango? How am I supposed to know you were watching a show when I just got home?"

Sango was always strong but when she watched the soap opera channel she bawled like a baby.

"Did you finish the matching assignment?" Kagome asked after the hour long program was done.

"Yeah. How was your date with Mr. Hot Shot Painter?" Sango asked wiping away her tears.

"It was fun and it wasn't a date. He's really grabsy and he can be a bit domineering but his sister-in-law is awesome. She likes Avenged Sevenfold too." Kagome laughed as Sango rolled her eyes.

"He took me to his family home. It's huge. His brother was a bit weird but I liked being there."

_After a tragic day filled with the pain of the past it was nice to find someone who understands what it is to lose someone you love._

"Ok lady. Finish the homework and go to sleep or I won't make you any coffee tomorrow." Sango replied as she began to make her way to her room.

"Aw come on Sango. You know you love me. You have to make coffee or I'll die!" Kagome gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well get some rest Kags. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Kagome sat in the grass. The clouds played in the sky dancing and moving across the blue expanse. The wind played with her long raven tresses as she smelled a small flower she had picked on her walk.

_Life is so peaceful here. _She thought as she watched the grass sway as the wind picked up speed.

Suddenly a shadow fell across her and she turned to look a hint of fear in her startled gaze.

"Inuyasha, you scared me." She smiled recognizing the red hario he wore and his long silver hair.

He sat behind her pulling her against his chest. She as comforted by his warmth as his clawed hands clasped her firmly to him.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out here by yourself. You never know who might be watching." She felt his laughter.

"I have you to protect me don't I Inuyasha?" She said turning to nip the side of his neck.

"Always." He responded by turning her towards him so that their lips met. The gentle kiss deepened until he released her lips.

_I can't believe I hated him when I was a child but then he got the awesome sword and he did set my hair on fire._

Chuckling at the memories she was content to sit there with him and just enjoy their stolen time together.

"I know you said you didn't want this but it's been ten years and I want to ask you again." In front of her dangled the jewel she had rejected at the age of ten.

Laughing and crying she turned and tackled him to the ground and kissed him with all the pent up emotions she had kept in check.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said with tears still streaming down her cheeks as she held him close.

This time he kissed her passionately flipping her over, he deepened the kiss as he tried to keep himself from taking her. Finally, he released her lips.

With the sun behind him his face lay in shadows.

"We'll always be together won't we?" She asked reaching to gently touch his swollen lips.

She felt his smile on her fingertips.

"Always."

Kagome awoke with a gasp. She clutched her hand over her heart. This time her dreams were not filled with blood and death but with tenderness.

_Korean soap operas are a bad idea_. She thought as she got up and made her way to the bathroom to shower and change before heading for school.

As always Sango pounded on her friend's door before opening it to shove her sleepy head friend off of her comfortable nest.

"Kago…..me" Sango paused as she looked to see the empty room and made bed. The books were organized and in their bookshelves.

"Huh" She wondered as she went in and saw that even the bathroom was empty.

"Morning Sango." Kagome said from the doorway wearing a long sleeve moss green shirt, jeans and a pair of army boots, "I have orange juice and toast so whenever you're ready let me know."

"What?" Sango asked still trying to process that her friend being awake and ready. Walking towards their kitchen she watched as Kagome placed two plates with toast

Sango grabbed her friend by the shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Ok. Who are you and what have you done to the real Kagome?"

Laughing Kagome slapped her friend away and sat down to drink her juice and take a bite out of her toast.

"Oh come on Sango. There has to be a time in all the years you've known me that I have woken up on my own."

"Uh no. You even cleaned up your books." Sango said as she sat down across from her.

"Yeah, I was worried I was going to trip over one of them and bend the pages." Kagome shrugged.

Sango reached over and felt her forehead, "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you want to go to school? I don't think you should be out in your condition."

"I'm fine. Really. I just had a really nice dream and felt like doing something about my mess."

Sango smiled, "So did you dream with Mr. Hot Shot Painter." Kagome felt herself blush beat red.

"No. It was that couple again. There was nothing bad going on for once and they were really happy." Kagome sighed as they picked up their backpacks and left the apartment.

"Ask Inuyasha to give you the recipe for whatever you ate last night. It does wonders for you apparently. Are you sure they didn't slip in some personality enhancing drugs?" Sango asked half serious as they drove to school.

"No Sango. His sister-in-law ate it too and she's pregnant and hyper active so I don't think so." Kagome relaxed against the car seat and looked out wistfully as the scenery passed by.

"I really wish someone could love me like the woman in my dream is loved." She sighed remembering the warmth of the embrace.

"You will Kagome just give it time." Sango sagely advised.

Kagome had no idea she had already been loved deeply once before and that her love was alive and unable to reach for her like he wanted because she still did not remember him.

As they made their way to class she looked at the sky and wondered if one day she would look at the sky together with a man she loved just like she had in her dream.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long but life gets busy. I've outlined the next chapters so they should be up soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
